


Safe and Sound

by cuecard



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuecard/pseuds/cuecard
Summary: Charlotte gets sick and Becky, well, Becky is awesome.





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just fluff, it'll probably give you a little bit of a cavity but I hope you enjoy it anyway! 
> 
> Set in the 'Agape' universe but should be fine to read as a stand alone.

**Day 1**  


Some noises simply disturb your sleep; some pull you out of the darkness like you’re a hooked fish on a line, snapping open your eyes and making your heart pound. Other noises coax you awake and gently pull you from your slumber reluctantly.  
  
For Charlotte it’s the former, it’s been a night full of annoying restless tossing and turning, even with Becky right beside her.  
  
When her eyes blink open she instinctively knows that today is going to be a long day. There’s a deep pinch in her throat, it hurts like a bitch when she swallows and her nose is stuffy. She runs her hand through her hair and groans a little at that because even her head hurts, there’s tentacles firing up from the base of her neck and burrowing in the cortex underneath.  
  
Scratch her initial prediction - today isn’t going to be a long day - today is going to be a totally miserable day.  
  
Becky is on her side facing Charlotte’s shoulder, still dreaming about whatever it is she’s dreaming about and she doesn’t even flinch when Charlotte moves to get out of _their_ bed, the notion of that still makes her feel a little bit silly. The early sunlight is bleeding through the window, bathing the room in a sickly kind of yellow glow, which kind of matches how Charlotte is currently feeling.  
  
Charlotte pads quietly over to the other end of the bedroom to grab the large grey sweater that she wears around the house, it’s about two sizes too big for her but it’s comfortable and it keeps her warm and she loves it. She’s in the middle of pulling it over her head when Becky’s tired voice breaks the quiet of their bedroom.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
Clearing her throat a little, Charlotte glances over her left shoulder to find that Becky only has one sleepy eye open. She turns and heads back over towards the bed, leaning forward a little so she’s level with Becky. “Shh, I’m fine, go back to sleep.” She smooth’s the small frown on Becky’s face with her thumb and before she’s even left the room Becky is fast asleep again.  
  
Charlotte turns and trudges down towards the kitchen and if someone had told her that her legs aren’t actually made out of lead she isn’t sure she would believe them. She doesn’t need to look in any mirror to see the tiredness in her face. She knows she is exhausted. She can feel it deep down in her bones, like a quiet murmur, constantly vibrating.  
  
It’s nearly an hour later when Becky eventually wakes, she reaches a hand across the bed to bring Charlotte closer as she normally does but the other side is empty and cold which means Charlotte hasn’t been in bed for a while. While not completely unusual it’s not exactly a frequent occurrence either. Becky is usually the first one awake. Today is obviously different.  
  
Sitting up and raking her hand through her hair she yawns and faintly remembers Charlotte being awake earlier and talking to her. Becky knows it wasn't a long conversation but she remembers saying something. She heads downstairs and reckons that the kitchen is probably her best bet because hell hath no fury like Charlotte without tea in the morning.  
  
She’s proven right when she finds all the lights off downstairs except for the kitchen, and that’s where she finds Charlotte hunched over a mug of tea. There's also a packet of painkillers that have been opened next to her.  
  
“Mornin’,” Becky says as she reaches for her own mug before sitting down next to Charlotte.  
  
“Hi.” Charlotte’s greeting is followed by a strange sound that sounds almost like a cough turned hiccup. Charlotte sniffs and then rolls her eyes, is there anything more annoying than having a stuffy nose and feeling like breathing is a total chore? Probably not. “I don’t feel good this morning.”  
  
“You don’t look good this morning either.”  
  
Charlotte rolls her eyes. “Jeez, Becks, thanks for that.”  
  
Becky wraps her hand around Charlotte’s pyjama clad thigh and gives it a soft squeeze before Charlotte, feeling more than a little sorry for herself this morning, rests her head back against Becky’s shoulder.

“Sorry, babe, but you look like a blood donor who couldn’t say no.”

**  
Day 2 **

 

Charlotte is pretty sure she is dying.  
  
Okay, obviously not literally, but figuratively she absolutely feels like she is on her way to shuffling off this mortal coil. The headache she had yesterday is still very much present and if anything it is getting worse; her nose is still stuffy; her temperature is constantly swinging between too hot and too cold; her throat makes it feel like she is swallowing glass and there’s a cough rattling around her lungs that makes her sound like she smokes fifty a day – she doesn’t.  
  
So yeah, Charlotte thinks dying is a perfectly good way to describe how she currently feels.  
  
She’s bundled up on the sofa under a pile of blankets and while she knows she feels hot to the touch, she’s cold. It is the type of cold that makes your stomach clench and makes goose bumps erupt all over your body, like you are freezing from the inside outwards. The type of cold that makes you feel downright shitty.  
  
The pillow behind her head feels flat and some of the blankets have tangled around her feet rather annoyingly but by the time she’s found an easy tv show to watch, sleep comes easily and Charlotte is only too happy to be carried away by it.  
  
-

  
The phone rings out for the second time and Becky bites her cheek, deciding that something might be wrong. She’s about to dial Charlotte’s number again when Roman comes to stand beside where she is sitting, nudging her shoulder in the process and giving her a look.  
  
“What’s up?”  
  
“Charlotte’s sick but she’s trying to say she’s not and now she’s not answering her phone.” Becky stares down at the phone accusingly as if it is the phone’s fault that Charlotte isn’t answering. As if answering her silent accusation, the phone bursts into life and Becky breathes a little - okay, it's big but don’t tell anyone - sigh of relief.  
  
“Oh, hey, good to know you’re still alive then.”  
  
“Becky, I’m fine, you need to stop worrying.”  
  
“I would if you answered your phone, you dope.”  
  
Becky takes a long, audible breath and Charlotte pictures her tucking her hair behind her ear, her frame – lean and fit – shifting on whatever she is sitting on. Dark brown eyes like polished stones. Fingers pinching at her t-shirt to give her something to do because while Becky’s demeanor appears cool, calm and collected at all times, she’s actually a bit of a worrier, especially when it comes to Charlotte.  
  
“I fell asleep on the sofa and then I lost my phone under the blankets and by the time I found it the phone had rung out…” Charlotte drifts off as another coughing fit starts and by the time she’s done her eyes are watery and her throat feels dry and her head feels like it’s about to explode off her shoulders.  
  
“Do you need anything?” Becky eventually asks and it’s the voice she uses only for Charlotte. The one that’s soft and full of reverence.  
  
“I’m okay, stop worrying.”  
  
When they hang up the phone Becky worries at her bottom lip some more. She knows Charlotte will be fine and she knows that she's being ridiculous but that's the thing about loving someone, you end up worrying more about them than you do yourself.  
  
"Go home," Roman states. "You're distracted and I have this place covered anyway."  
  
-  
  
The house is eerily quiet when Becky gets home early, it’s so quiet that for a second she wonders if Charlotte had been lying earlier and isn’t home at all. She doesn’t bother unzipping her jacket or taking her hat off, she just makes her way through to the living room with the two bags of supplies that she has brought home with her.  
  
She finds Charlotte covered from head to toe in a single blanket, the other two have been discarded onto the floor, the sight of the whole thing is actually a little unsettling for Becky.  
  
“Charlotte, what are you doing?”  
  
“Um, I’m trying to make myself invisible.”  
  
“That’s a pretty dumb thing to do, c’mon, I’ve got stuff for you.”  
  
Charlotte coughs again and Becky hears her trying to clear her throat but it’s unsuccessful and when she talks it comes out like a broken croak. “It’s better for the both of us if I stay where I am under here, trust me, I look hideous.”  
  
Charlotte feels the edge of the sofa dip with Becky’s added weight and then there’s a hand on her knee, scraping gently. “I’ve seen you ill before,” Becky says and then adds, “in fact, I’ve taken care of you several times before when you’ve been sick.”  
  
Becky can’t see her so Charlotte pouts. “That was different, we weren’t together _together_ then.”  
  
Becky gives up then, pulling the duvet down and away from Charlotte’s face and yeah, sure, Charlotte looks pretty ill. Her eyes are heavy and shiny, her nose and cheeks are red and she looks exhausted. She looks far worse than she did when Becky left for work this morning anyway. Charlotte eventually leans up on her elbows so that she can see Becky’s face properly.  
  
“Oh, babe. I brought you a few things home.” Becky stands and picks up the first bag, emptying all of the contents on Charlotte’s lap without much thought or tact. Tissues. Cough sweets. Cough syrup. Extra strong painkillers. More tissues. She then reaches for the second bag, taking more care with it. “I also brought you soup home from that place you like next to the gym.”  
  
Charlotte frowns. “Oh, jeez, work. I can’t miss too many days –“  
  
Charlotte stops talking and takes a noisy breath that rattles through her lungs like a hurricane and she knows another painful coughing fit is coming.  
  
After it passes Becky holds up a hand and cups Charlotte’s cheek, running her thumb over Charlotte’s cheekbone. “You’re sick and you need to rest, forget about work – nah, listen to me, Charlie – “ she continues when Charlotte opens her mouth to interrupt her. “You need to get better. End of discussion. I have spoken.”  
  
“That almost sounds like a threat,” Charlotte croaks.  
  
“Well, sometimes you’re into that.” Becky grins and then winks, she can’t help it.  
  
Charlotte rolls her tired eyes because yep, she walked right into that one. “I’m actually truly flattered that you’re trying to flirt with me, Becky, even in this state.”  
  
“Y’know me, babe.” Becky leans forward and without much warning, places exaggerating kisses on Charlotte’s cheeks and nose and neck, laughing when she finally pulls away. “Just stay where you are, I’ll get you more tea and painkillers and heat this soup for you.”  
  
“You won’t be laughing when you get sick too,” Charlotte calls.  
  
“I won’t. Us Irish have the constitution of a horse!” is the only reply

 

** Day 3  
**

 

When Becky gets home she finds Charlotte in exactly the same position as she did the previous day. There’s a film playing in the background on the tv but Charlotte’s eyes are closed, she’s not asleep though, Becky knows that from the way she is breathing. Becky crouches next to her and presses her cool hand to Charlotte’s forehead which, she feels, is still pretty warm.  
  
“I’m not asleep.”  
  
“I know,” Becky answers and then sluggish eyes are opening to find her own. “How you feeling?”  
  
“Worse than yesterday even though I didn’t think that was possible.”  
  
“I brought you more soup home,” Becky says as she moves the blanket away from Charlotte’s face. “Just tell me when you want it warmed up.”  
  
Charlotte smiles but her eyes are still heavy. “I could kiss you right now.”  
  
“Hmm,” Becky murmurs, “I can do that.” She leans down and presses her lips against Charlotte’s head. “There.”  
  
“You’re a sap but I won’t tell anyone, don’t worry. Is it cold in here or is it still just me?”  
  
Becky tilts her head in sympathy. She reaches for her beanie hat, pulling it off and running her hand through her own hair before she pulls Charlotte closer. She moves blonde hair away from Charlotte’s face, tucking it behind her ears before she sorts the hat on Charlotte’s head, pulling it down at the back so that it is sitting right. She places her hands on Charlotte’s shoulders and smiles before swiping her thumb over Charlotte’s lips.  
  
“There. That should keep your head warm now too.”

  
**Day 4**

  
Becky wakes to an empty bed again and she’s starting to resent it a little bit. She rolls over to check the time and finds that it has just gone two in the morning. She can hear Charlotte coughing downstairs, there’s also a faint murmur of the tv in the background too. She swings her legs out of bed and grabs her jumper that is hanging on the back of the bedroom door.  
  
She finds Charlotte propped up on the sofa with two pillows behind her back and head, and a blanket pulled right up to her chin. The only light downstairs comes from the tv. Charlotte jumps when Becky’s hand lands gently on her shoulder.  
  
“Easy, it’s just me.”  
  
“Oh. What are you doing up?”  
  
Becky can only frown, a little confused by Charlotte’s reaction. “I came to see if you were okay but I can leave if you want?”  
  
“No, I’m sorry, no…” Charlotte’s voice is tight and she blinks a few times before she turns her head back around so that her focus is solely on the tv. She brings her palm to her face and presses it against her mouth and Becky worries that she is going to be sick for a second because that’s all Charlotte is needing after the last few days. “I just…”  
  
Instead of doing the adult thing and walking around, Becky jumps over the back of the sofa so that she’s quickly sitting next to Charlotte’s legs that are curled up and covered by the blanket she has. She readjusts the pillows that are beneath Charlotte’s head and back and then pulls the blonde’s legs across her lap.  
  
“Hey,” she soothes, reaching for Charlotte’s hand and tangling their fingers together, “what’s the crying for?”  
  
It takes a few moments for Charlotte’s eyes to leave the tv but when they do they land back on Becky and despite the tears, Charlotte smiles. “I’ve complained for the last four days and you’ve been so good to me and then I’ve kept you awake with this stupid cough and – “  
  
“Wait, you’re crying because you’re sick and I’ve taken care of you?” Becky smiles when Charlotte laughs. “What did you expect me to do?”  
  
Charlotte shrugs and Becky shakes her head because her girlfriend really is that stupid at times. “Come here.”  
  
Charlotte stands and rearranges everything before she sits back down and Becky gathers her into strong arms then, swaying her slightly. The blanket is covering both of their legs and Charlotte leans heavily against Becky’s chest, fisting her hand in the fabric of Becky’s top to keep them closely pressed together.  
  
“How long have you been down here for?”  
  
“About an hour, you were asleep and I couldn’t stop coughing and I didn’t want to wake you up.”  
  
Becky brushes a kiss over Charlotte’s forehead and she’s definitely not as warm as she was yesterday which Becky takes as a good sign. Then she swipes a thumb over Charlotte’s cheek to wipe away the tear tracks. “Even if you get sick another hundred times I will be right here with you.”  
  
Charlotte turns and presses her face into Becky’s shoulder. “You’re too good to me, Becky.”  
  
"Well, that's kinda what happens when you love someone."  
  
Charlotte knows that your first family is your blood family and you always feel something for that. It inevitably means something. But there's another family and that's the kind that you have to go out and find by yourself and sometimes you even find this family by accident. But they're just as important as your first family. Probably even more so because they don't have to be there for you and they don’t have to put up with you and they don’t have to love you but they do, because they choose to and they want to. Charlotte knows that Becky is part of hers and always will be.  
  
She can feel Becky’s blunt nails scraping gently against her arm, the action is meant to be soothing and it is. Becky’s heartbeat is strong and steady under her ear and Charlotte wonders how the hell she ever managed to get so lucky. The thought keeps a smile on her face and before she can even think twice about it she lets herself surrender to the darkness that only sleep brings.

** Day 5 **

**  
**

For the first time in nearly a week Charlotte actually feels human after her shower.  
  
Her headache has finally gone, her temperature is steady, her nose is no longer stuffy and there’s no cool ache in the middle of her chest that makes her feel like she is breathing over metal spikes. And sure, the stupid irritating cough she had is still there but it's much better than it was and she can deal with that, overall she just feels much better in herself and that can only be a good thing for the day ahead.  
  
She’s only in the kitchen ten minutes when she hears footfalls above her head, they get louder as Becky comes downstairs and before Charlotte knows it, Becky is standing in front of her, looking more than a little sheepish and more than a little pale.  
  
“I think I might be ill.”  
  
“Uh, what happened to the whole ‘us Irish have the constitution of a horse’ thing?” Charlotte mimics from where she’s sitting.  
  
“Okay, first of all, that sounded _nothing_ like me!” Becky protests, “and secondly… I need you to take care of me now.” There’s an added pout on Becky's lips and as if Charlotte would ever say no to her in the first place.  
  
She reaches out, bringing Becky closer towards her so she can press a kiss to her temple and then she tucks Becky’s head under her chin. “Of course I’ll take care of you.”


End file.
